User blog:Gottadome12/See it First! Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment - Maxwelled Out
A Hello12 Original Story .... ..... .... '' ''... '' ''... . The students at the Alola Pokemon Academy, where in the middle of class, that afternoon. It was almost time Molayne’s class to go to recess. They were all sitting at their desks, looking at their teacher. Some of the students were interested in the assignment, but some weren’t, nearly falling asleep in the middle of class. Molayne was walking back and forth, in the same spot in front of his desk. The young teacher who had blonde hair and was wearing glasses had his eyes closed and his index finger pointed up. “The gym systems were created to give Pokemon trainers- “Molayne’s shoe strings where untied like usual, and the young man ends up tripping over the shoestring and falling to his desk. The class laughed. “That old gag never gets old!” Fox said. Fox was laughing so hard, that she began tearing up. She whips away one of the tears that were coming out of her eyes. “Pew, pew, pew.” Nebby couldn’t stop laughing. The tiny gas cloud, found Molayne’s pain to be hilarious, even though Nebby knew how wrong it was. Munchlax was laughing too. But the Pokemon started to get sleepy. “Munch, Munch.” Munchlax was swaying back and forth, with his eyes starting to close. Munchlax just wanted to go to sleep, so Munchlax collapses on the ground and starts snoring. “Hey, no laughing at the teacher!” Molayne snapped. He blushed because he was starting to get embarrassed. The boy started to get up, but he was struggling in doing so. “Woah!” Molayne lost his balance, and he ended up falling again, this time on his butt. The class full of preteens continued laughing at Molayne’s expense. Even the Pokemon, (Munchlax and Nebby) began laughing too, at teacher too. The bell rings, which gave the signal that it was for lunch and recess to begin. The students cheered and grabbed their things. But Molayne did want them to go, so he tried to stop them, by quickly getting up and stepping in-front of them. “Wait! Don’t you all go anywhere!” Molayne said. “Remember, you’re first quarter grades are going to be getting posted real soon, and I want each of you to do a presentation on a different Pokemon type. Kama, I want you to do a presentation on the fire type, Fox, the Water-type, Maxwell, the grass type, Hannah the ice type, Joey the Psychic-type and Koro the Grass-type.” Koro and Maxwell’s eyes look at each other. “Why are we both doing the grass type?” Koro asked while Maxwell signed. They really hoped that they wouldn’t have to work on a project together. It was something that the two boys wouldn’t want because they preferred working by themselves. Molayne sighed. He didn’t think that he was going to half to tell this story but figured he shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders. “The random assignment generator…I mean there were budget cuts. Yep, budget cuts.” Molayne lied. He starts to scratch the back of his head, as he started to sweatdrop. He didn’t want his students to know that uses a random generator that determines their assignments. Koro and Maxwell look at each other. The more they stared at the man, the knew that something was definably wrong with him. “I’m going to go.” Koro tipped toed out of the room. “I’m going to go to…” Maxwell signed and then proceed to shrug. He turned around and started tiptoeing around. But Molayne wanted to talk to his student, so he tried to stop him in his tracks. “Wait, Mr. Williams. I want to have a word with you.” Maxwell stopped and sighed once more. “Yes, sir.” He signed with his hands. He turns around and walks over towards his teacher. “What is it you want with me?” Maxwell signed. “Well, I know that you like to sign a lot….” Molayne said. It was very hard for him to say this because he didn’t want to upset the boy. “But I was wondering for this project if you can talk?” Maxwell was taken aback by that. “You want me to talk?” He signed. “Yes, I do, and if you don’t do it…then you’re going to fail the class.” Molayne explained to the boy, hoping that he would understand. Molayne scratched his head, hoping that he would at least understand. Maxwell sighed. “Fine, I guess.” He signed. Maxwell didn’t know what he was going to do. The bell rings, and he walked out of the classroom. He had to figure out something about this project, because talking would hurt his throat, and he didn’t want to be in pain. ---- Molayne’s class were at lunch. The cafeteria at the school was an outdoor class. It was busy with hundreds of students either sitting at their lunch table or being in line for lunch. Maxwell was sitting at the same table as his Charmeleon. Maxwell had his books stacked up on the table. He had been doing a lot of research for his presentation that he was supposed to give tomorrow. He was getting pretty beat from doing all this research. He decided that if he was going to be getting any work done, then that would mean that he couldn’t spend time with his friends, who were all eating at a table fire away sitting together. For lunch, Maxwell was having a tuna fish salad and a Gatorade. Meanwhile, Chameleon was eating a bowl full of lava soup. Since Charmeleon was a fire type Pokemon, him eating fire was to be expected. “Charmeleon, melon.” Charmeleon grabs his spoon and pours the lava liquid into his mouth. Maxwell sighed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do for my research paper, Charmeleon!” Maxwell signed with his hands. He was moving his hands fast. You could barely see his hands moves. If Maxwell didn’t do the presentation, then there was a chance that he could fail the class. “Char, char, char.” Charmeleon understood the pain that his master was going through, so he thought it would be best to give him some suggestions. He suggested that Maxwell create a hologram of him talking. “No Charmeleon, I can’t create a hologram of myself talking. Molayne wants me to do It in front of everyone. How am I going to present in front of every?” Maxwell signed fast. His arm was starting to get tired of doing a whole lot of signing. He slams his head on the table. “Is there a way someone can give me some tips on how to present?” She asked. “Odoo, that’s easy!” Christina said. She was standing next to the younger Williams brother and thought that she could help him by giving him some sort of advice. Christina sits down at his table and grabs his tuna fish sandwich. She takes a bite of it, which pissed Maxwell off. “Hey, that’s my sandwich.” Maxwell signed. Christina tried to follow his hand movements, but he just couldn’t. “I don’t speak hands. Talk to me like a normal person.” She demanded while food was flying out of her mouth. Maxwell sighed. “If you’re not going to help me with my problem, then leave.” Maxwell signed with his hands. “Alright fine,” Christina replied. She rolled her eyes, trying her best to decide what he was trying to sign. Unlike, Maxwell’s friends, she wasn’t the best with sign language. “The key to a good presentation is just imaging everyone as a Baby Bottle Pop.” Maxwell was puzzled by her suggestion and raised his eyebrow up. “Baby Bottle Pop?” He signed as always. He knew what a baby bottle pop was but didn’t know what that had to do with what was going on with him. Christina gets up and sighs. “I guess it’s time for a song.” Christina cleared her throat and began whistling. She snapped her finger, to signal her friend Collen. Collen rushes over towards Christina at a lightning speed pace as his two Vulpix’s followed him. “You called Christina?” Collen asked, standing up straight, which made him look like a pencil. “Collen, it’s song time.” “Yes, ma’am,” Collen replied. Collen and Christina clap their hands, while Collen’s two Vulpix’s did the same, but with there paws instead. “BABY, BOTTLE POP! BABY BOTTLE POP! YOU CAN LICK IT! CRUNCH IT AND MUNCH IT! With Mew candy crunch, BABY, BOTTLE POP! BABY, BOTTLE POP!” Collen and Christina both sang together in a perfect harmony, while Collen’s two Vulpix did the same thing. Christina’s partner Pokemon, Joltik rested on the girl’s head, bobbing side by side along with the beat. The little bug type was enjoying the song that his trainer and her friend was singing. “Joltik, jolt, jolt.” Joltik sang, singing the same thing that Christina and Collen where singing, but in human language. Collen’s two Vulpix, who was in a happy and loving relationship where playing around with each other, dancing a circle, while singing to the same tune that Christina and Collen where. “Vul, vul, vul, vul, vul, vul, vul.” Maxwell was getting angry, and an anger point tick appeared on his forehead. He balled up both of his fists as his face turned boiling red, and steam comes out of his ears. “Weill you guys please stop fooling around! If you’re going to help me out then- “Maxwell spoked, but he couldn’t handle it. He started coughing. Blood began, coming out of his mouth. Christina, Collen and their Pokemon, stopped the foolish activities and formed sad looks on there faces. “We're so sorry Maxwell.” They apologized. “Vulpix, pix.” “Joltik, tik, tik.” Maxwell tried to recover from the coughing that he endured. So, he took a sip of his Gatorade. The Gatorade helped calm his throat down, and he stopped coughing. His throat was now moisturized, and the blood stop. But he didn’t want to risk it, by talking again. “Are you okay man?” Christina asked. She was starting to get worried about him. Collen was too, and there Pokemon. As they looked at Maxwell, they could tell that he wasn’t looking too good. “I’m fine,” Maxwell replied by signing with his hands. “I’m going to go the Verdant Cavern to go study.” Maxwell signed one more, explaining to them, that he was about to leave. But Collen and Christina were confused by this because they were in the middle of school. “You can’t leave. We have like 3 more hours of school left.” Collen said. Maxwell shrugged. “Forget school. I’d rather go and figure out how I’m going to present my project, so adios!” Maxwell reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He wanted to use the smoke bomb, so he could vanish into thin air. Maxwell throws the bomb on the ground. The bomb dissolves and smokes surround the area. The smoke was just so much for Collen, and Christina to handle, and it caused them to cough. The smoke ends up disappearing, but Maxwell was still standing there. That meant that his smoke bomb trick didn’t work. “Why are you still standing here?” A confused Collen asked. “I thought you were supposed to be disappearing?” Maxwell began worrying, with sweat coming from his forehead. Maxwell started to shake, and he slowly began backing away. “Close your eyes! I haven’t made my grand exit!” Maxwell signed with his hands. “But- “Collen started before getting interrupted by Maxwell. “I said, let me exit!” Maxwell signed. They did what he wanted them to do and closed his eyes. Maxwell turned around and began tipping away, but he was acting like a ninja, who were usually silent. Maxwell went to the Verdant Cavern, to get some rest and relaxation. He decided to sneak into the Verdant Cavern since people were usually forbidden from going into it since it was one of the many trial sites. ---- Maxwell was sitting on a large rock with a book in his lap. He was doing all the research he could on Grass-type Pokemon, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the presentation that he had to do soon for Molayne’s class. “What, am I going to do Charmeleon, how am I supposed to present, better yet. How is any of this going to help me learn more about Grass-type Pokemon.” He signed with his hands, going slowly, one by one so his Pokemon could understand. “Char, char, char.” Charmeleon responded by telling the boy, that he could try and catch a grass type Pokemon. “Fear not! Because Spirit is here!” Spirit said. A dust cloud appeared in front of Spirit, which caused smoke to fly everywhere and made the boy and his Pokemon cough. The smoke dissolves and Spirit were standing there, with her Dartrix standing next to her, looking disinterested. “Who are you?” Maxwell signed. “I’m Spirit, and I think I can help you with your little problem,” Spirit replied, as Debbie the Cosmog was floating in the air, next to her. “Pew, pew, pew.” Debbie moved its antenna back and forth. Junpe sighed. He felt that Spirit was once again, going to cause some sort of trouble. So, the flying type began flying and flew over behind a rock. “Trix, Trix, Trix,” June explained to Spirit, that this wasn’t going to end well. Spirit rolled her eyes. “You’re always thinking negative Junpe! Unless Hello12 wants something bad to happen to us in the chapter, then it won’t.” Spirit turns back around to Maxwell and looked at the boy. She could sense that something was wrong. Spirit begins floating and she floats over towards Maxwell. “Is something wrong?” She asked. “I don’t know who you are, so why would I let a strange help me?” Maxwell asked, signing with his hands as usual. “Sometimes talking to strangers is a good thing,” Spirit replied. Spirit snaps her hands and she teleports over towards the rock that he was sitting down at, and she was sitting down on the rock too. “Now tell mamma Spirit what is wrong with you.” “Fine.” Maxwell sighed. He began recalling everything that had been happening to him today. He’s been having a stressful day, so far and just wanted it to end. Maxwell gets off the rock. Maxwell was starting to get angry. He grabs a rock and throws the rock at the larger rock. But as soon as Maxwell did that, more trouble was about to happen. The ground began to shake, which made everyone scared. “What was that?” Spirit asked as she was sitting on the rock. Spirit was starting to get even more scared as the shaking gets work. “Looks like this is my cue to go!” Spirit snaps her fingers, and she along with Debbie and Junpe disappear, leaving Maxwell all alone to fend for himself. Maxwell was a little bit disappointed that the girl disappeared. He had wanted to have the girl help him, but since she left, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. SO now Maxwell was on his own, but he had his partner Pokemon Charmeleon with him, so everything was going to be alright. But Maxwell didn’t have time to think about that, the rocks continued to keep shaking. It scared the boy, and he looked as a Rattata came out of one of the holes from the rocks. The Rattata looked very different from other Rattata because it had furs. But there was a reason that Rattata looked different from the other Rattata that were more well-known: Because it was an Alola Rattata. “Rattata, tatta!” Rattata began crawling towards Maxwell. Rattata began crawling up Maxwell, which scared the boy. “Please, get off of me!” Maxwell signed with his hands, but also demanding at the same time. He began running around in circles as Rattata continued to crawl on his body. But the Pokemon refused to listen. “Charmeleon, can you please use Slash to get this Pokemon from me?” He signed. “Char!” Charmeleon screamed. Charmeleon extends his claws and they turn white. Charmeleon starts charging towards Maxwell who was running in circles, and he slashes Ratatta off of the boy. Ratatta falls to the ground, and the Pokemon took a lot of damage. Ratatta felt like it was weak and began crying, with tears coming out of its eyes like waterfalls. “Tatta!” Ratatta called for help, and an Alola Raticate comes out of one of the rocks. “Raticate, cate!” Raticate grinned its teeth, as the Pokemon wanted to help its friend. Maxwell knew that it was battle time, as both Ratatta and Raticate glared at the boy. Maxwell got into his battle mode and stood up straight. Maxwell looks at Raticate and Ratatta and turns to Charmeleon. “Charmeleon, let’s have a battle.” He signed. “Charmeleon, Char.” Charmeleon was ready to kick some but. “Charmeleon use Slash.” He signed. “Char!” Charmeleon and Maxwell had a tight bond, so the fire type Pokemon was able to communicate with his trainer, through his signing. Charmeleon extends his claws one again, and they become engulfed in a white aura. Charmeleon starts running towards the dark type rats. Raticate and Ratatta watched every movement of Charmeleon. Raticate and Ratatta’s bodies become surrounded by a white light as they dash together towards the fire type Pokemon. They get closer, but Charmeleon dodges the attack, by doing a spin. “Charmeleon!” Charmeleon then lifts both his hands up and slashes both Pokemon. Both Pokemon took in a ton of damage, which caused them to collapse on the ground. “Ratatta, tatta.” “Raticate, cate.” Raticate and Rattata were both unable to battle and that made the boy happen. Maxwell smiled, and he began dancing. “We did it! We did it! We did it!” Maxwell signed with his hands. He grabs the happy fire type and spins him around. “Chameleon, char.” But the happy moment didn’t go on between them, didn’t last long. Because out of nowhere, A big old Raticate does a backflip and lands in front of the boy and his Pokemon. The Raticate was a lot bigger than the one he fought before and looked more powerful. “RATICATE!” The rat screened loudly. A yellow aura surrounded the dark type Pokemon. Maxwell remembered that he heard that Alola had these things called Totem Pokemon, that were larger than normal Pokemon, and that they had a yellow aura appear on their bodies. “It’s a Totem Pokemon, Charmeleon.” He pointed out. “Do you think you can handle it, Char?” Maxwell asked. “Char, char.” Charmeleon stands in front of Maxwell and began flexing his muscles. “Char, char, char.” Charmeleon couldn’t wait to have a battle. It hadn’t had a battle since it went up against Fox’s Buneary, Mimi when it was wild, and they tried to help her catch it. Seeing the big old rat in front of him, kind of scared Maxwell and Charmeleon, but they weren’t about to give up. Maxwell returned to his serious face and stared at the rat in front of him. He could tell that Raticate wanted to fight, and Maxwell wasn’t one to say no to a challenge. “Cate, cate!” Raticate told the two boys to come on because it didn’t have all day. “Alright Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!” “Charmeleon!” Charmeleon opens his mouth shoots out a large stream of flames, made from fire, that he spits out towards Raticate. Charmeleon was using all the power that it could, to shoot out a strong flame. “Cate, cate, cate!” Raticate jumps in the fire and absorbed it. Since the aura that surrounded its body was still in effect, it allowed for Raticate’s defenses to raise through the roof. This impressed Maxwell, which made him blindsided on what to do. Charmeleon was so impressed by Raticate’s high defense, that it caused him to stop, so he closed his mouth. “Char? Char?” Raticate shakes the flames off and screams. “Raticate, cate.” Raticate opens its mouth and its teeth turn white. Raticate charges towards Charmeleon, trying its hardest to run on its hind legs. “Charmeleon, try and dodge it!” “Char!” Charmeleon tries its hardest to dodge the attack, by running left, right left. “Char, char, char.” But Charmeleon was just to slow, for the powered up dark type. Raticate swings its body around and uses its tail to wrap Charmeleon. “Charmeleon!” Charmeleon cried out in pain, as the strength in Raticate’s tail was a strong one. Raticate opens its mouth and bites Charmeleon, digging its teeth into the fire types body. “Char!” The bite was just too strong, and Raticate throws Charmeleon on the ground. “Char, char.” Charmeleon’s eyes were closed and black scratch marks appeared all over Charmeleon’s body. Charmeleon tried to get up, doing the best that he could. “Char, char, char.” Maxwell was worried. He didn’t want to lose this battle, because he felt like it was an important one. Maxwell wanted to call out Charmeleon’s name, but since he couldn’t talk, it was hard for him to do it. Maxwell swallowed his spit. He had to do something, no matter what. He didn’t want to sign because Charmeleon couldn’t turn around to see what he was signing. Maxwell was ready lost for words, literately. “I can’t talk! How am I going to help Charmeleon?” He asked. Maxwell started to back up. “I guess Molayne is right. I do need to talk more.” Maxwell wanted to cry. He closed his eyes and looked down. “Char, char, char!” Charmeleon opens his eyes and looks back at his trainer. Charmeleon tells Maxwell that he shouldn’t give up. Charmeleon believed in Maxwell and wanted him to do the best that he could do. Maxwell smiled, after seeing and hearing Charmeleon encourage him. Maxwell lifted his head up and balls up his fist. He was ready to do this and got more serious. “Charmeleon, let’s do this!” Maxwell signed. It was at that moment, that he realized, that he wasn’t going to stop signing for no one. Not Molayne, not his friends, not his parents. He was going to keep doing what he liked to do…and that was… Signing. Maxwell’s eyes were now opened, and he was ready to go. “Charmeleon, let’s do this!” He signed, which caused Charmeleon to jolt up. “Charmeleon!” Maxwell and Charmeleon both spread their legs out. Maxwell’s Z-Crystal started glowing yellow as both Maxwell and Charmeleon ball up their fists. Maxwell and Charmeleon started doing the dance and moves for the Fire Type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive, building up its Z-Power. Charmeleon gathers a large ball of yellow and orange fire in front of its mouth and he launches it at the Raticate. The ball begins floating in the air, and Raticate becomes scared. The ball of fire hits Charmeleon, and the Pokemon becomes burned in the fire. “Caite!” The flame dissolves and Raticate was burned. Raticate collapses on the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. “Raticate, cate, cate.” Maxwell and Charmeleon smiled. “We did it! I won!” Maxwell signed. Both Maxwell and Charmeleon run up to one another and they hug each other. But their hugs stop as Raticate gets up and grabs a Z-Crystal from off the ground. Raticate walks over towards Maxwell with the Z-Crystal in its hand and hands it to him, which confused him. Maxwell looks at the Darkinium Z that Maxwell held in his hands, he smiles as he looks at the Z-Crystal. It made the boy happy. Maxwell throws his right arm into the air, as his smile gets wider. “I completed the Verdant Cavern Trial and got a Darkinium Z!” “Charmeleon! Char!” Charmeleon was happy for the trainer, and the fact that the two of them did amazing on their trial. ---- Maxwell and Charmeleon went back to school, as school was now over. Maxwell wanted to have a private conversation with his teacher, so he hoped that his teacher would still in class. Maxwell walked into his classroom, where he saw Molayne standing at his desk and he knocked at his door. “Come in,” Molayne said. Molayne turns around and looks at the Maxwell who walks up to him. “Oh, Maxwell. I didn’t see you in class today, after Recess. I hope that everything is alright.” “Everything is fine.” Maxwell signed. “Look Professor Molayne, I want to talk to you about the presentation. I don’t think that I can present, without signing. You see when I talk, my throat starts hurting and I begin coughing up blood.” Molayne was surprised to hear that. He didn’t think that was the reason as to why his student didn’t talk normally. Despite being one of his students, he had never been told that. “Wait you mean to tell me that you not talking is because it hurts? I always thought that it was because you were crying out for attention!” Molayne begins laughing. “If you just told me that, then I could’ve told you that you could’ve done the presentation by signing.” He said. Molayne begins laughing. Maxwell facepalmed. “So, you mean to tell me that I wasted my whole day thinking about this?” He asked. “Yeah- “Molayne started, but the teacher trips over his shoestring and falls on the ground. “I meant to do that.” Maxwell and Charmeleon begin laughing. ---- Authors Note: Whelp, a chapter finished. This is another chapter that will be posted on the wiki first before Fanfiction.net, it is also the first time a chapter has been posted out of order, which is interesting. So the first Island Trial Challenge happened in this chapter. Congrats to Maxwell for finishing up you’re first trial. See you all next time! Full Chapter: 4/30/2018 Category:Blog posts